Final Memories
by NightThief
Summary: It was a simple job of bringing down another world for Lexaeus. Until a female mystery entered the picture and proceeded to alter the 'simple plans'


"Just another world…" Lexaeus whispered, looking down at one of the small towns from the hillside.

Dense forest crawled out behind him, only a few tree's scattered were scattered around him. His eyes slowly became unfocused as he continued to look down at the young town before him. Xemnas had said this wasn't an old world; it was still quite new and young. It had only been inhabited for a few thousand years. Lexaeus didn't see the need to take it, but Xemnas had said this was a vital planet to their plan. Of course he couldn't go against the Superior's orders and had left soon after Xemnas's long talk about the world. Most of the time Lexaeus would listen to their leader's lectures, but this time his mind seemed to wander and his attention ebb.

Xemnas didn't seem to notice though; he was to enthrall with his own speech. He shook his head from the memory, bringing himself to focus on the mission ahead of him. He had three full days' to complete his task, but he wanted to gather information from this world before it disappeared into the nothingness. He started to make his slow descent towards the town when a twig snapping caught his attention. He turned towards the sound, his eyes full of curiosity and caution.

A shadow appeared in the dense forest. The sounds of grumbling and complaints coming from the person as they clumsily walked over tree root and fallen branch. The person stumbled out of the forest and fell right into one of the trees. A muffled 'oomph' was heard at the impact. Lexaeus raised an eyebrow at this display and held his hands behind himself, looking down on the young female. The girl slowly stood up, Lexaeus remaining unnoticed to the young woman, as she patted the dirt from her odd style of clothing. She continued to mumble and complain about something that the organization member couldn't understand.

"Huh…oh," the woman whispered as she noticed the tall man in front of her. A blush spread across her face at his quizzical face. Her blush deepened as she realized that he had seen her poor display of balance through the forest.

"Are you…alright?" Lexaeus hesitated.

"Ye…yes," the woman stammered out, still fully embarrassed. She looked at the man before her, her own questioning look peering at him. He was certainly tall, over six feet. His auburn hair was in a slight mess of tangles. His clothing was the next thing that caught her attention. He wore a long black coat with silver chains across the front. She blinked, "who are you? I doubt you are from around here with those clothing. They are quite weird to this land."

"I could say the same about what you are wearing. I doubt the people of that town would be wearing such…styles," Lexaeus observed.

The woman wore different shades of green, while the town's people wore dull shades of brown and red. She wore an emerald green sleeveless tunic, dark green pants that fit loosely around her legs. Two silver clasps hugged her upper arms.

"I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are," the girl smiled cheekily at the order member, crossing her arms in front of herself, slight muscle showing on her tanned arms.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference to you."

"I travel a lot, I like to meet new people. So, of course it would make a difference to me."

"Hmm," Lexaeus turned his attention back to the town, "I'm nobody. My kind does not have identities."

"Well, you must have a name. Everyone has a name," she persisted, her eyes shining with something Lexaeus couldn't identify. When silence met her request she let out a frustrated sigh, "if I tell you my name, would you tell me yours at least? Please?"

"I don't see the harm in that."

"Celia. Now yours," the woman grinned

"Lexaeus," he answered

"Lexaeus…" she whispered, turning his name around in her mind, "nope."

"No?" Lexaeus asked questioningly. This girl had him confused; her actions towards him were unusual.

"It doesn't sound like a name you would hear in this world."

"This world also holds many people and many different names."

"Yeah, but I've traveled this whole world and that name doesn't sound like anything a parent would call their child," she smiled.

Lexaeus was now starting to get nervous around this female. He had talked with other people from other places and none ever had acted like her. He swallowed and kept silence to her comment. Maybe if he just ignored her then she would go away. Yet there she stood, arms crossed, a laughing smile and relaxed poster. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Something about her was different, something alluring and that made him even more uneasy.

"Well, it doesn't matter," the girl said as she started walking down the hill. Her arms at her sides, swinging lazily as she kept her balance. Lexaeus was glad she was leaving, but what she said next caught his attention and made him go after her, "this world is going to die soon anyways."


End file.
